


Three Moments Leading up to the Fourth

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [29]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always moments that lead to a conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Moments Leading up to the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cool' challenge.

When Joe first asked her on a date, she thought she’d suffocate, or faint from sheer anxiety. Unfortunately, he was a very persistent man.

When he proposed, Alex thought the happiness she felt would burst from her chest, consuming her in fire.

When they were married, she was oddly content. Like, this was what she had been waiting for her entire adult life.

The only time she felt her blood run cold was when Joe was pronounced dead. She remembers it like yesterday…

The words spoken, the sadness, and the way she wished for the earth to swallow her whole.


End file.
